coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Jan McVerry
Jan McVerry is a current member of the Coronation Street writing team contributing 162 scripts to date including two co-written with Ken Blakeson and Simon Crowther. Jan has also penned editions of Brookside, Emmerdale and Clocking Off. Among the episodes she has written was the special live episode that was broadcast to mark the programme's fiftieth anniversary. In addition she was a storyliner on the programme for the following runs: *Episode 3319 (18th December 1991) to Episode 3475 (11th December 1992) (except for Episode 3321) *Episode 3485 (4th January 1993) to Episode 3520 (26th March 1993) *Episode 3530 (19th April 1993) to Episode 3655 (4th February 1994) *Episode 3683 (11th April 1994) to Episode 3691 (27th April 1994) *Episode 3701 (20th May 1994) to Episode 3706 (1st June 1994) *Episode 3710 (10th June 1994) to Episode 3718 (29th June 1994) *Episode 3774 (7th November 1994) to Episode 3782 (25th November 1994) *Episode 3792 (19th December 1994) to Episode 3794 (23rd December 1994) *Episode 3799 (2nd January 1995) to Episode 3810 (27th January 1995) Episodes written by Jan McVerry 1990s 1997 (3 episodes) *Episode 4304 (23rd November 1997) *Episode 4318 (17th December 1997) *Episode 4325 (29th December 1997) 1998 (12 episodes) *Episode 4338 (21st January 1998) *Episode 4357 (23rd February 1998) *Episode 4361 (2nd March 1998) *Episode 4381 (6th April 1998) *Episode 4389 (20th April 1998) *Episode 4400 (10th May 1998) *Episode 4434 (8th July 1998) *Episode 4455 (14th August 1998) *Episode 4456 (16th August 1998) *Episode 4469 (7th September 1998) *Episode 4490 (14th October 1998) *Episode 4498 (28th October 1998) 1999 (10 episodes) *Episode 4575 (12th March 1999) *Episode 4594 (14th April 1999) *Episode 4603 (30th April 1999) *Episode 4615 (21st May 1999) *Episode 4621 (31st May 1999) *Episode 4686 (22nd September 1999) *Episode 4716 (14th November 1999) *Episode 4726 (1st December 1999) *Episode 4731 (10th December 1999) *Episode 4743 (29th December 1999) 2000s 2000 (2 episodes) *Episode 4828 (26th May 2000) *Episode 4835 (7th June 2000) 2002 (9 episodes) *Episode 5258 (29th April 2002) *Episode 5269 (19th May 2002) *Episode 5288 (19th June 2002) *Episode 5297 (3rd July 2002) (Co-written with Ken Blakeson) *Episode 5310 (28th July 2002) *Episode 5316 (7th August 2002) *Episode 5364 (21st October 2002) *Episode 5365 (21st October 2002) *Episode 5381 (13th November 2002) 2003 (11 episodes) *Episode 5420 (15th January 2003) *Episode 5434 (3rd February 2003) *Episode 5461 (16th March 2003) *Episode 5469 (26th March 2003) *Episode 5484 (16th April 2003) *Episode 5517 (2nd June 2003) *Episode 5542 (13th July 2003) *Episode 5550 (27th July 2003) *Episode 5551 (28th July 2003) *Episode 5564 (20th August 2003) *Episode 5567 (25th August 2003) 2005 (6 episodes) *Episode 6065 (6th July 2005) *Episode 6083 (1st August 2005) *Episode 6105 (31st August 2005) *Episode 6137 (12th October 2005) *Episode 6156 (7th November 2005) *Episode 6188 (19th December 2005) 2006 (12 episodes) *Episode 6231 (19th February 2006) *Episode 6250 (17th March 2006) *Episode 6277 (24th April 2006) *Episode 6284 (3rd May 2006) *Episode 6308 (5th June 2006) *Episode 6331 (7th July 2006) *Episode 6341 (23rd July 2006) *Episode 6377 (11th September 2006) *Episode 6378 (11th September 2006) *Episode 6400 (13th October 2006) *Episode 6429 (20th November 2006) *Episode 6430 (20th November 2006) 2007 (11 episodes) *Episode 6460 (1st January 2007) *Episode 6488 (9th February 2007) *Episode 6518 (23rd March 2007) *Episode 6528 (6th April 2007) *Episode 6540 (23rd April 2007) *Episode 6610 (30th July 2007) *Episode 6642 (16th September 2007) (Co-written with Simon Crowther) *Episode 6651 (26th September 2007) *Episode 6666 (17th October 2007) *Episode 6701 (5th December 2007) *Episode 6708 (16th December 2007) 2008 (15 episodes) *Episode 6722 (2nd January 2008) *Episode 6723 (4th January 2008) *Episode 6743 (1st February 2008) *Episode 6760 (25th February 2008) *Episode 6767 (5th March 2008) *Episode 6805 (28th April 2008) *Episode 6819 (16th May 2008) *Episode 6837 (13th June 2008) *Episode 6838 (13th June 2008) *Episode 6855 (7th July 2008) *Episode 6876 (6th August 2008) *Episode 6902 (12th September 2008) *Episode 6903 (12th September 2008) *Episode 6911 (24th September 2008) *Episode 6926 (15th October 2008) 2010s 2010 (19 episodes) *Episode 7249 (11th January 2010) *Episode 7272 (12th February 2010) *Episode 7273 (12th February 2010) *Episode 7285 (1st March 2010) *Episode 7298 (19th March 2010) *Episode 7310 (5th April 2010) *Episode 7311 (5th April 2010) *Episode 7328 (30th April 2010) *Episode 7352 (31st May 2010) *Episode 7358 (10th June 2010) *Episode 7376 (12th July 2010) *Episode 7377 (12th July 2010) *Episode 7400 (12th August 2010) *Episode 7404 (16th August 2010) *Episode 7429 (20th September 2010) *Episode 7446 (15th October 2010) *Episode 7466 (12th November 2010) *Episode 7473 (22nd November 2010) *Episode 7487 (9th December 2010) 2011 (11 episodes) *Episode 7528 (4th February 2011) *Episode 7538 (18th February 2011) *Episode 7552 (10th March 2011) *Episode 7594 (5th May 2011) *Episode 7606 (20th May 2011) *Episode 7612 (29th May 2011) *Episode 7637 (1st July 2011) *Episode 7668 (15th August 2011) *Episode 7683 (4th September 2011) *Episode 7696 (21st September 2011) *Episode 7724 (28th October 2011) 2012 (9 episodes) *Episode 7772 (5th January 2012) *Episode 7789 (27th January 2012) *Episode 7819 (9th March 2012) *Episode 7834 (30th March 2012) *Episode 7859 (4th May 2012) *Episode 7907 (13th July 2012) *Episode 8000 (19th November 2012) *Episode 8012 (7th December 2012) *Episode 8026 (25th December 2012) 2013 (12 episodes) *Episode 8048 (25th January 2013) *Episode 8075 (4th March 2013) *Episode 8096 (3rd April 2013) *Episode 8114 (29th April 2013) *Episode 8138 (31st May 2013) *Episode 8146 (12th June 2013) *Episode 8188 (9th August 2013) *Episode 8204 (2nd September 2013) *Episode 8222 (27th September 2013) *Episode 8238 (18th October 2013) *Episode 8247 (1st November 2013) *Episode 8277 (13th December 2013) 2014 (14 episodes) *Episode 8302 (17th January 2014) *Episode 8303 (17th January 2014) *Episode 8327 (21st February 2014) *Episode 8353 (28th March 2014) *Episode 8364 (14th April 2014) *Episode 8382 (9th May 2014) *Episode 8394 (26th May 2014) *Episode 8408 (13th June 2014) *Episode 8440 (4th August 2014) *Episode 8465 (7th September 2014) *Episode 8484 (6th October 2014) *Episode 8499 (27th October 2014) *Episode 8535 (19th December 2014) *Episode 8538 (24th December 2014) 2015 (6 episodes) *Episode 8557 (19th January 2015) *Episode 8596 (13th March 2015) *Episode 8601 (20th March 2015) *Episode 8633 (6th May 2015) *Episode 8655 (5th June 2015) *Episode 8665 (19th June 2015) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street storyliners